


Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight

by softkuromi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, BDSM, Basement Gerard Way, Bold Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirty Pete Wentz, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Pastel Gerard Way, Shy Gerard Way, Slow Build, Smut, frank is 17, gerard is 18, mikey is 16, ray is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkuromi/pseuds/softkuromi
Summary: Gerard is Mikey’s older brother but most of the time acts like he is the younger of the two— wearing nothing but pastel clothes,  collecting stuffed animals, talking in a soft voice.Frank usually didn't go for boys like him but he couldn't help feeling something towards Gerard.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 32
Kudos: 63





	1. Boy in the basement

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER!!! This is just fiction!! I do not perceive the bots as this and they are their OWN PEOPLE!! I love them all and I hope they’re super good :3

The Way household was eerily quiet during the afternoons when the parents were still at work and Gerard and Mikey were home alone. The younger of the two resided upstairs, in his room probably talking with Ray, while Gerard sat on his bed, on his stomach, cuddling his stuffed animal, a smile on his face. He had white butterfly barrettes pulling back his soft, black locks. He felt like a fairy. A pretty mysterious fairy who spoke with forest animals and sang to them. Gerard giggled at the silly thought. A loud knock sounded at the basement door and Gerard broke away from his thoughts, turning around quickly just as Mikey began to come down the old, creaky stairs. His younger brother peeked his head down and looked around, his eyes eventually landing on the male on the pastel pink bed, “Ray, Mikey, and Pete are coming over in like 2 minutes, so I ordered pizza. Do you want some?” The boy nodded happily and got up, sliding his feet into his Hello Kitty slippers and running up the stairs. He _loves_ pizza. Mikey smiled awkwardly at his brother and opened one of the three boxes, allowing Gerard to take a slice and let it splat on the plastic plate.

They sat there for a few minutes in a thick fog of silence before Mikey perked up at the muffled sound of a car door shutting and he grinned, “Someone’s here,” he then turned to his brother. “Will you be okay with them being here?” Gerard shrugged but then nodded, letting his brother smile in relief and go get his friends. Gerard didn’t know them all that well but he didn’t mind them, they were a bit... _dirty_ though. He heard them talking about sex before and he knows they go and smoke weed sometimes, thinking that the older male couldn't smell it or see them. But he could and he didn't entirely like it, so every time they did it he locked himself in his room and he talked on the phone with Lindsey and Jamia, his best friends. It was everything Gee didn’t do.

”Woah! Gee! First time I’ve seen you in like _forever_ , dude” and the next thing the older male knew, he was being enveloped by a larger frame, fluffy hair in his face. It was Ray, he loved Ray. Gerard squealed and hugged the younger male back, “Ray! I missed you!”

”I missed you too, buddy. Did you get any new stuffed animals?” Gerard bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. “Yes! Let me go get them!” Ray and Mikey watched the man scramble out of the seat and run down to his room, both of them chuckling a bit. “He’s so cute, too bad he’s so shy” Mikey nodded, hearing the doorbell. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek, telling him that he’ll be right back, and got up, opening the door for both Frank and Pete who grinned and hugged their friend. Gerard struggled with holding all of his stuffies in his arms, there wasn’t a lot but one of them was _really_ big, Mikey won it for him at a fair and he loved it.

“Ray!” The older male squeaked, trudging up the stairs and the once loud room quieted at the interruption, looking at the short, chubby boy who walked with a bunch of stuffed animals in his arms. It was almost funny the way he struggled, Pete bit back a laugh behind his hand. ”I-I got them for you!” He dropped them on the floor next to the couch and got on his knees, picking one up and holding it beneath his chin. “This is Lola! She’s pink”

Ray laughed a little, petting at the stuffed animal's obviously old matted fur, “I see that.” The black-haired male nodded with a large, toothy smile and went on, ignoring the slight looks he got from everyone. The friends, a little annoyed that he interrupted, watched as he picked up each of the four stuffed animals and introduced them. His small pale hands gripped at the delicate furs of the toys lightly, as if he didn't want to hurt them.

“Gee, can you please like... go _away_?” Mikey's cheeks were pink and he almost regretted what he said when his brother's eyes widened and he looked around, seeing how no one but Ray wanted to hear what he had to say. Tears gathered in his eyes and he stood up shakily, scooping the toys back up and making his way downstairs.

“I didn’t even want to talk ‘bout them anyways” he _did_ though. 

Gerard trudged sadly down the steps, dumping his stuffies back on the bed as he sulked.

* * *

“Wow, way to be harsh on the kid,” Pete let out after a moment of silence between the four males. Mikey glared at him and took a swig of the beer Frank brought. ”He was being weird, no one wants to hear about his stuffed animals.” Pete shrugged and looked at everyone once, “He looked good on his knees though, you can't deny that—“ everyone groaned and Mikey hit him in the arm.

“Gross dude, he is basically a little kid.”

After a little while of being alone, Gerard sneakily made his way back upstairs after having cried in his big bed, stuffie cuddled to his chest. His brother hurt his feelings a little but he could hang out with them! He loved making friends. The pastel boy made his way to the living room and went to sit next to... Frankie? Was that his name? Gee poked the man's tattooed arm to try and gain his attention and he turned around confused, only to be even more confused when the older male waved at him shyly. Hazel eyes all doe-like and soft.

“Are you Frankie?” He nodded and turned back around, laughing at something Pete said, and taking a sip of his beer. Beer was _gross_ , Gerard hated it.

He poked at Frankie again, making the male turn even more around, “Are you okay? Do you need Mikey?” After shaking his head no, the younger male sighed and turned back to his friends. They were engaged in something and Gerard was bored, he played with the hem on his skirt and huffing to himself quietly, hoping to catch the attention of Mikey’s handsome friend. Frankie had pretty pictures on his arm and wore cool clothes! Gerard liked them a lot. 

And he smelled good too!

“Gerard,” his head shot up and he looked at where the voice was coming from, Pete. The male, with bleached-blonde hair and eyes looking as devious as always, looked at him with a smirk. “I’m getting my hair dyed tomorrow do you want me to do yours too?” The male's mouth opened and he nodded, “White!” he basically yelled. Frank and Ray laughed at his antics.

"White?!” Mikey choked out, “Gee no.”

“White! White! White!”

Pete smirked and leaned into the sofa cushions, his legs crossing, “White it is then, princess” Ray hummed and seemed to inspect Gerard, “What about brown? A nice mousey one?” Gerard nodded and clapped at that idea, making Frank smile a bit. “I l-like mouse!”

Frank watched him and felt his heart flip. The boy's eyes sparkled with excitement and he made the smallest noises, like a sleeping Rabbit, when he was excited and it made the younger male want to just hold him. The male was too cute to be true, Frank kept his distance though. 

”You guys are idiots” Mikey sighed, getting up from the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!! Gerard isn’t a little : ) just a lil innocent bby who's a lil odd


	2. Fairies and Butterflies

After Mikey’s friends went home, Gerard felt himself feel a little disappointed. He enjoyed the attention from everyone and missed it cause Mikey never seemed to want to hang out with him, so instead, Gerard cuddled with his mom after she got home from work. They sat on the couch and watched a movie on Hallmark, a cliche Christmas movie that was on that Gee loved. It always was so magical and nice in Hallmark movies, why couldn’t he have that? He wished _he_ was the girl that came back to her hometown after years, single and ready for excitement but instead starts a news business and runs into the love of her life and they spend Christmas together. He wanted _that_. 

But instead, he got a brother that hated his presence, for some reason, and parents who worked way too much.

Gerard sighed sadly and felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

”Wake up, loser” Mikey stood over his brother with a sour look on his face, and Gee groaned, rubbing at his eyes. The light that shone through the curtain came through and hit his eyes.  
“You're going to be late for school and Frank is picking us up, hurry.” 

At the mention of _late,_ Gerard got up and ran downstairs, having fallen fully asleep on the couch, and hopped into the shower in his bathroom downstairs. He got dressed and ran upstairs with his backpack, sad to see Mikey had left him alone in the house. _Of_ _course_. Gerard walked outside into the cold New Jersey morning, wrapping his short white cardigan around himself fully, thankful to see that Frank hadn’t left him (but still sad to know that his brother did). He quickly got in the back, keeping his head down, “Thank you, Frankie...” he mumbled quietly, turning to look out the door. He made sure not to touch anything or speak a lot knowing it would probably annoy them both. Mainly Mikey though. “No problem, babe” Frank spoke huskily, his teasing nature making the nickname sound dirty. Gerard's cheeks lit on fire but before he knew it they were at the small brick High school. Frank parked the car and they all got out, Gerard made sure that he was far behind them. They didn’t like him anyway and he didn't want to bother.

”Hey gee!” _Lindsey_. They were both the same age and she was actually nice to Gerard, telling him, when they had just become friends a few years ago, “ _I would totally date you if I didn’t like only pussy_ ”. Gerard only giggled and told her " _It's okay! I'm Gay too_!". They instantly became friends and it didn't take long for the male to see just how dirty and sexual she was. Like Mikey's friends! But when she did it he found it a little bit funny...

”How’ve you been? Jamia and I want to hang with you soon!” Gee smiled at that, “’m good! Pete is gonna help me dye my hair today after school, I think” she gasped and picked at his hair. It barely reached his shoulders and was black as night, dyed that color of course. Lindsey was almost jealous sat how little he does to take care of his hair and how good it always looked. 

”Wow, what color?”

“Mousey brown! Ray suggested it” she hummed, nodding, and they walked through the hallways together, chatting a little as they made their way through the mass of people. Sweaty teens who gave them dirty looks. Gerard, the boy who dressed in all pastels, and Lindsey, the scene lesbian, they were both somehow envied and hated for their extreme looks of character. They didn’t mind though, being both in their own world.

They both sat down in their math class together, “Frank was over yesterday... and he called me _babe_ this morning” The girl gasped again and covered her mouth. Gee saw the slightest bit of a smirk toying at her lips. “He _totally_ wants you!”

”No,” Gerard sighed, slumping against his desk. The teacher wasn’t in the room yet so the kids were a bit loud. Nothing he wasn’t used to. “Him and Mikey like... _hate_ me. Ray and Pete are nice to me though.”

Lindsey growled, “I don’t understand how your own brother could hate you, you’re so cute”

Gee blushed at the unexpected compliment and shrugged. He loved his brother, so he didn’t know why he disliked him. He didn’t dwell on it too much, though it did make him feel a little sad.

* * *

The older male stood in his kitchen with Mikey and his friends as Pete mixed together bleach for Gerard and some green color for himself. Excitement trickled up Gerard's spine and he waited patiently for him to finish. When he did, Pete looked up smiling,“Okay, you ready? We’re gonna bleach the black out, tone it, and then dye it this nice mousey color I picked out, yeah?” Gerard nodded and allowed himself to be lead to the upstairs bathroom, Pete wet his hair in a sink, rubbing his hands through Gerard’s black hair and then applying the bleach. They waited 15 to 25 minutes, making sure that almost all of the black was lifted before Pete toned, washed that out, and then added the color. It was amazing, Gerard squealed and picked at his dry, but very nice hair. It suited him.

”Wait!” He yelled and Pete froze, the dye brush with some shade of green on it on his hand, ready to be put on his head. “I wanna cut my hair too!” Gee ran to the kitchen, ignoring Pete's calls, and grabbed the scissors from the knife block, scooting back in the bathroom, next to the younger male. He left the back of his hair a little longer, still having cut it, but cut the rest so that it was shorter. He still had a little bit of a bang but he enjoyed it overall. His neck felt so free!

”Is it even in the back, Pete?” He turned around and the younger nodded, humming softly and that’s all it took for Gerard to skip out of the bathroom to the males in the living room. They all gawked at his new look— the mousey brown looking amazing with the pastel pink he so often wore. Frank watched him and nodded appreciatively. 

”Do you l-like?”

They nodded and Ray grinned widely, “You look so good with it! I was right!” Gerard smiled and excitedly slipped down to his basement, no doubt to text Lindsey and send her pictures. Safe to say she loved it. 


	3. What a prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family drama and TW!!!! Death talk

Frank took a heavy drag of his cigarette and he sat outside, in the courtyard, with some random girl from his math class. She tried flirting with him, he could tell- the way she would look at him, the way she'd drag her long, painted fingernail up and down his arm, and the way she'd linger her eyes on his crotch or his throat. He hated it, he didn't even like vagina. 

The girl looked up at Frank with her blue eyes, her eyelashes fluttered distractedly, "Frankie," she purred at him. He hummed, not even looking her way. "You’re so handsome, you know that?” He hummed again, and nodded. 

“I know, sugar.”

She purred and Frank flicked his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with his heavy Doc Marten. Blondie watched him and smiled but Frank just wanted to _leave_ , so he tried to look for a good excuse. When he saw Gerard cross the courtyard he perked up, smirking as he turned to the girl. “My boyfriend is here, see you, darling.”

She gawked at him and continued to watch him call out for Gee, waving his arms and running up to him when the older male stopped, eyes wide in confusion. Gerard wore a white button-up cardigan off his shoulder, a pink gingham-like skirt, and big, clunky strap up Mary Janes with white frilly socks. She tutted and left, leaving the two alone.

Frank breathed out a laugh, his large hand coming down in Gee’s shoulder gently. “Fuck, thank you so much. You don’t know how bad you saved me.” Head turning, like a dog, Gerard spoke softly, “Y-Your friend? She left, Frankie”

Frankie sounded much better coming from the older male than the female.   
  


“She’s not a friend, just came to bother me while I smoked” the pastel boys eyes went wide again. Everything seemed to shock him.

”Smoke?”

Frank nodded.

”... w-weed?” Gerard’s voice was a hush and his cheeks were red. Frank laughed at him. “No, Gee, it’s just a cigarette... want one?”   
  
It took a few moments for Gerard to answer back, the now brunette watching Frank pull a cigarette from a red and white box. It smelled like mint. Gerard loves mint! He smiled widely and nodded, “‘m love mint! Wanna try” 

“Alright, babe. Put your lips around and inhale then breathe it out, yeah?” The boy nodded and excitedly took the stick, holding it like how he saw Frankie hold it and then sucking in...

it did _not_ taste like mint!

Gerard started shaking as he coughed hard, the smoke coming out of his mouth as he painted for breath. Tears sprung in his eyes and he wiped at them angrily. “N-Not mint! Not mint! I-I’m telling Mikey!” Frank’s eyes widened and he watched the older male run away, his backpack slapping against his back.

 _Shit_. He was in trouble.

* * *

Mikey was embarrassed, it say the least, when Gerard showed up to his lunch table— face red as a cherry and nose dripping with lots of snot. He was very upset.

”Woah what happened Gee?” Pete wrapped an arm around the boys waist and brought him on his lap, rubbing at his back while he cried and coughed. Frank came in, rigid as stone. 

“F-Frankie was smoking stick... ‘n it smelled like mint and he offered it to me ‘n it tasted bad and– and hurt!” The people at the table watched incredulously and Mikey was fuming, his knuckles going nearly white. 

“Shut the fuck up, Gerard! It was just a cigarette go find your own friends, loser”

”I hate you! I hate you! You’re nothing b-but mean to me!” Gerard’s whole face was red now with embarrassment, anger, and sadness. His ran away, again, feeling a sense of deja vu. He didn’t need Mikey! He has Lindsey and Jamia!

”What the fuck Mikey? He was coming to you for comfort and you scream at him?”

”Shut up, Frank. You’re the one who gave him a cigarette, he’s fucking weird. Leave him alone.”

Frank rolled his eyes and sat at the lunch table that was now silent. The air was tense and all that the tattooed teen could think about was how upset Gee looked and how even more upset he probably was now.

* * *

Gerard skipped, which he _never_ does, and he locked himself down in the basement, sobbing and shaking in his bed at the pure sadness he felt. Nothing could make him happy— his stuffies, TV, or drawing. Time ticked slowly and soon it was time for his brother to come home and he was no doubt going to bring Ray.   
  
Just as long as he didn’t come down.   
  


Gee sat up at the sound of heavy footsteps in his house but then he sat down again.   
  
“Gerard?” He heard his name being called out. He ignored it, closing his eyes tightly. “Gerard?!” They called more loudly. He stayed silent. He didn’t want to talk to Mikey.

”I know you skipped! Mom got the call and called me scared! Where the fuck are you?!” The knob to the basement door, which was locked from the inside, jiggled furiously and Gerard nearly jumped. The sound was loud and terrifying.

”What ever, Gerard, I fucking hate you. Die down there for all I care”

The sound of the footsteps got quieter and Gee figured it was safe to cry, so he did. He cried into his pretty bedsheets, his sons so loud that no doubt Mikey heard them. He just wanted to be comforted. He just wanted to be loved. Gerard picked up his nearly dead phone with shaky hands and messaged in his groupchat with Lindsey and Jamia.

**B4D G1RLS**

_Gee <3_

Hey : ) sorry I didn’t sit with you guys at lunch. Frank gave me a cigarette and it tasted bad and Mikey yelled at me.   
  


_Linds_

wtf

_Linds_  
as you okay??? I’ll choke your brother, he’s been nothing but a prick to you

_Jams_

Stay safe Gee <333 I love u

_Gee <3_

i love you too jams :<  
  


_ Gee <3 _

and I’m fine Lindsey... just sad

_Linds_

You’re not even acting like yourself

_Linds_

Let me come over?

_ Gee <3 _

Yes please!!


	4. Somber moments with somber breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments you guys are leaving are making me genuinely happy thank you so much!!! I hope you all enjoy and if there’s anything you want to be added or taken away don’t be afraid to recommend it!! I def won’t get mad at all

Lindsey and Jamia arrived at the Way household quickly, knocking at the basement door softly. Gerard had no trouble getting up and unlocking it for them, instantly getting wrapped by four arms in a warm hug. He smiled and had hugged them back, he really needed that. 

“Thank you for coming” they smiled sympathetically and allowed themselves to be led down the stairs to the cozy, large room. They loved his room, it was so cute and fit him perfectly. 

“Mikey looked very drained when we passed by him, he opened the door and rolled his eyes at us,” Jamia giggled behind her hand and Gee’s heart fell. He didn’t want his friends being mistreated cause of him. _God_ , why was he so dumb today. “But it’s okay cause Linds swore at him for hurting you.” The two girls laughed and Gerard giggled a little as well. “He’s just... _Mikey_. He used to be so nice so I’m not sure what happened, I haven’t treated him any different but I don’t know.”

They shrugged and Lindsey flopped on the bed, sighing with content at the feeling of her back easing up. she looked towards her friend and girlfriend, a smirk forming on her face. "Let's go somewhere fun-" Jamia cut her off with a squeal, her cheeks tinging a soft pink. 

"The arcade" now it was time for Gee to light up, he nodded and they all got up, throwing on their shoes and allowing the male to get dressed properly. He met them upstairs and grinned. 

"Gerard! Can we talk?" Mikey's skinny hand was on his brother's forearm and Gerard tugged his arm back, a sad look on his face. "I don't think we should. You told me to die down there, right?" Mikey's expression turned to one of regret and he went to go grab his brother again before it was dodged, the older male leaving with the giggling girls in Lindsey's beat-up car at the front of the house. The younger male and sighed, realizing he royally fucked up.

Mikey quickly took out his phone and messaged his boyfriend to come over, telling him why and to be quick. 

_Mikes_

i may have messed up me and Gerard’s relationship by not only screaming at him at lunch but also maybe telling him to die and that I wouldn’t care

_Ray_

.. wtf

  
_Ray_

mikey why

_Mikes_

pls just come over

_Mikes_

need you

_Mikes_

hurry? 

Ray was soon sat across from Mikey on the living room couch with his legs crossed and a glass of water in his hands. An eyebrow was raised, “You... told him _what_? Dude, your brother is the sweetest thing and has no bad bone in his body. Why would you say that?” Mikey sighed and shrugged. He already deeply regretted what he said, he regretted how he was treating his brother.

”I don’t know, Ray. I’m a fucking _idiot_ , I was just so embarrassed cause some idiots that sat at the other end of our table were making fun of him and I-I thought they would make fun of me too.” Ray frowned and rubbed his boyfriends arm sympathetically. “It’s alright, they won’t. You’re brothers and if they said anything I would _love_ for them to try and talk with me. You need to apologize to him as soon as you can, he should come first than some bozos.” Mikey whimpered and nodded, agreeing, scooting himself closer towards Ray to cuddle. The Curley-haired male smiled softly and allowed himself to be embraced, he rubbed his boyfriends back.

“Can you stay here and help me? I don’t want to be alone and then m-mess it up further”

The male nodded, his voice soft and comforting, “Of course, baby.”

* * *

Gerard clapped his hands, having won against Jamia is _another_ round of whatever shooting game it was. Something with aliens and zombies. She sulked and put the blue fake gun in the holder and watched as Gee collected the tickets.

”50 tickets? Oh my god, Gee. You’re horrible to me” he giggled at her joke and kissed her on the cheek, “You _love_ me, now let’s go cash them in! I want the square hello kitty stuffie!”

“Of course you do.”

They walked together to the arcade counter where a bored looking teenager, younger than the two, stood chewing gum. Her blonde hair was slicked back into a pony tail and she looked up, “You here to count your tickets?” They nodded and pushed the tickets they had gotten together at the girl as she begun to count them, feeding them into a machine that went up... and up... and—

“368.”

Gerard and Jamia looked at each other excitedly and Gerard instantly said, “The big, pink square hello kitty stuffed animal at the top, please! The one for 150!” She nodded and grabbed a hook, talking one down and handing it to the teen who practically bounced in his spot. He can’t wait to introduce her to his others! They’ll all love her.

”You have... 218 tickets left” she said in a bored tone. Jamia tapped on her chin and then pointed to a few of the large candies they had for 50 tickets each, deciding to get four different ones until they had 18 tickets left. Gerard then picked out a cute little resin crown and Jamia got spider rings. 

They walked away from the counter with big smiles on their faces, meeting up with Lindsey who cooed at the large Hello Kitty. 

“You guys have fun?” They both nodded and she smiled widely, kissing her girlfriend on the lips. They made out on their way to the car and Gerard fake gagged, squealing and yelling when they tried to kiss him. He pretended to hate it but he loved them so much, his best friends who always made his worst moods his best ones.


	5. Family affairs

All night and all day Frank couldn’t help but feel... what’s the word.

Shitty? Yeah, shitty. 

He was sure Gee now hated his guts and the thought of the sweet pastel boy who had stolen his heart the first time he saw him coming up from the basement, he was in love. And maybe he has tried to hide it, get over it, call it fake... but now he was sure. He was more than sure. 

He wanted to get closer to the male.

Frank curled in on himself on his bed, the black sheets pooling up around his body and he sighed heavily. He’ll see him tomorrow and will talk to him, no matter what it takes.

* * *

Mikey was anxious, to say the least, waiting for his brother to arrive home. But when he heard the loud car door slam and the loud laughs of his older brother he felt ready and Ray patted his shoulder to comfort him, a short nod of his head basically telling him ‘ _you can do_ _this_ ’.

When Gerard was coming through the door he was turned around, waving to his friend who, no doubt, were on their way to their own homes since it was getting a bit late out. The older male turned around around and his smile was instantly gone when he saw Mikey, the taller male standing there nervously. 

“Uh... h-hi?” Mikey nodded and walked closer. Gee flinched a bit, “I just wanted to apologize, Gee. I _really_ am sorry for what I said. People at the lunch table were making fun of you and I was scared they would make fun of me so-so I yelled at you,” he paused and quickly looked at his older brother who watched him carefully, his brows pulled together in confusion. “I really shouldn’t have yelled at you and I shouldn’t have said what I said to you when I got home. You were upset when you came up to me earlier today and I ruined everything.”

Mikey stopped himself before he could mutter out an apology and he looked straight into Gee’s eyes that were now filled with tears. The older male started to cry into the Hello Kitty stuffed animal, his small-ish frame shaking.   
  


“M-Mikey, ‘m sorry t-too. I freaked out when Frank gave me the cigarette an-and I shouldn’t have come to you—“ Mikey cut him off loudly, sounding panicked. “Don’t say sorry! You have nothing to apologize for, Frank is a cunt for giving you that. Come here, Gee” Nodding softly, still sniffling a little, Gerard hugged his brother and let out a sound of content. The heavy burden of today lifting off of his shoulders.

They pulled away after a little while, small smiles on their faces before Mikey looked at him sheepishly. “I also should apologize for kind of... treating you badly prior to this. I hope you know I don’t hate you and that you’re my brother, we have each other and I love you”

Gee giggled and kissed his brothers cheek, hugging him again. “I love you too! Can we cuddle now I missed you a lot?” Mikey laughed and nodded, leading Gerard to the living room where Ray sat smiling at them both. 

* * *

“Mikey...” 

The younger male hummed, his fork full of spaghetti being shoved into his mouth. Ray had gone home now and Mikey cooked them both dinner-— spaghetti and meat sauce, easy and yummy. 

“Can you tell me a little about Frankie?”

“Why...?”

”C-Cause he’s a good friend! Uh, yeah! Good friend”

The pastel boys face lit up in flames of embarrassment, his cheeks redder than the reddest apple in the Garden of Eden. Mikey was the snake, luring Eve to eat the apple, and Gerard was Eve, naive and dumb. Mikey smirked a little, putting his fork down, “Alright, _well_ , I’ve known Frank for a few years— you know that, and he’s very... _him_. He loved playing guitar, loves singing, he used to be in a band called Pencey Prep and is now trying to get another back together. He’s super cool and down to earth and _gay_ ,” Mikey winked and Gerard squeaked, hiding his peachy face in his sweaty hands. “He’s hard to get though so good luck to you.” 

Gerard huffed and out his hands on his hips, “I don’t need luck cause I don’t like him!” The younger male’s eyebrow rose and he began to get up, plate in hand. He threw away the little spaghetti he had on his plate and put the dish in the sink. 

“I think you do”

”Do not!”

”Do too”

Gerard’s face was red and he stomped to the sink, tossing in his plate, “Do not!” He yelled finally.

He did.


	6. Chubby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I changed up a few of the tags and the story description :) also idk why but I love using the little bracket thingie that breaks up the chapters

Gerard felt good the next morning when he got up for school— baby blue skirt, darker blue cropped, tie-front, thin t-shirt, white thigh highs, and his favorite white Saint Beauty Blossom Mary Janes. He felt _amazing_.

He spent the, slightly cold, Wednesday morning walking to school with a large smile on his face and his headphones shoved in his ears. Belleville, New Jersey was beautiful during the Autumn months. Cold, fuck yeah, but still beautiful. 

Maybe Gee was just biased.

It didn’t take long for the sight of the run-down high school to come into view, a few cars in the student parking lot. He was a little early! Gerard ran a little until he was almost through the door, now out of breath and basically wheezing while people gave him odd looks. He didn’t pay them much mine though.

Gerard walked through the hallways with his hands playing the with the fabric of his skirt as people walked by and gawked at his exposed midriff and part of his lower chest. His slightly chubby stomach rolled a bit from the tightness of the skirt (it was a bit too small of a size) and his ass barely stayed underneath the fabric, it jiggled when he walked. He didn’t pay much mind to that either.

”Hi Frankie!” Gerard said a little shyly, his hand waving quickly at the punk male. Frank looked down at him a little and smirked, looking him up and down and drinking up what he was wearing. He looked good enough to eat. “Hey, princess. Coming back for another smoke?” Gerard’s eyes widened and his lip wobbled, shaking his head frantically. Frank chuckled a little and shook his head, his arm wrapped around Gerard’s larger hips and he pulled the older male to his side.

”I’m playin’ around, babe. I won’t give you none of that again, you’re too innocent to be doing that shit, it’s bad for you.” They walked through the hallways together, up against each other, basically cuddling. “I-I, yeah... that’s good, ‘m don’t want that either. Do you like what ‘m wearing?” Frank had to bite back a groan when the brunette stepped away and spun, his skirt lifting up a bit. The blue skirt had no attached shorts like the rest of his others usually had.

”Hm,” the punk hummed appreciatively, pulling Gee into him again immediately after. His nose was in the air and a smirk was on his face. “Cute lace, babe.”

Gee hit his chest and whined, “Naughty!”

* * *

Gerard sat at the lunch table that Mikey usually sat at with Lindsey and Jamia across from him with Ray, while he sat in between Pete and Frank. One of Frank’s hands inched up Gee’s thigh and he mewled at the attention.

”Frankie,” he whispered, his hands resting on the male’s chest. “P-Please stop” The punk pretended he couldn’t hear him, engaging in a conversation with Jamia and Mikey as if he didn’t exist. The pastel boy huffed and kicked his combat boot... and then his shin... and then—

“Gerard,” his gaze was dark and his large hand was on the boy's leg, stopping him from kicking him further. “Behave.”

”Yes, sir”

Frank froze and their friends, mockingly, shouted out “Oo!”. Gee thought it was a little funny, they aren’t ghosts! Meanwhile Frank was shitting his pants. Sir? _S I_ _R_? The word shivered up Franks back, hitting every single nerve ending he had until it signaled something in his brain. He liked that word coming from the innocent boy's mouth...

”Good boy” he whispered, voice husky. _God_ , he wished Gee was a sub. It would be perfect. Gerard nodded and smiled, angling his head to the ground. _Yes_! Frank silently cheered, his heart becoming full, he knows the submissive stance! That _must_ be something... right?

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and everyone split up from each other and Gerard made his way to art class, his last class of the day and then he is free to go home. He always went home before Mikey since he was a senior.

”Good afternoon, Gerard. Happy Wednesday” he smiled softly at the teacher who greeted him and he sat down on the metal stool that was uneven and made a noise that he loved. He would shift in it and make it go back and forth on the uneven legs.

The pastel boy pulled out the sketchbook that he kept in his bag and started working on art. He always seemed to make gore-ish stuff— naked women getting their heads blown off, him with blood splattered on his face, people with guns. He dressed like a rainbow yet drew like a natural disaster. The art teacher loved his work though, often hanging it up and entering him into their local art contests (with his consent of course). He didn’t always win but when he did it made him feel so good about himself and his artwork. He would often show Mikey or his parents, if they were home, and they would congratulate him and tell him it looked amazing. Maybe he’ll have a career in it one day.

"What're you working on?" the small-framed, old teacher sat next to him, pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her teeth were a bit yellow when she smiled at him but Gerard didn't mind. He thought she was the sweetest person ever. He slid his artwork- a rough sketch of a guy, short black hair, with a red sun behind his head, his hands coming up to frame a heart with nails in it. She nodded, "I like it, it'll look great colored and lined. Great job!" she moved along to other students in the classroom and he smiled slightly to himself, his hands picking up his pencil and finishing up the art. It didn't take long at all for him to get back into the swing of drawing after his teacher had come over. 

Soft music played over the speakers at the front, some soft rock band Gerard hadn't heard before, but he didn't mind. Gee didn't mind a lot! He believed it was better to just simply let others be, to not mind it, than to be hateful. It didn't hurt him or offend him so why should he care, right? There was so much hate in life anyways, Gee just wanted to love and be loved. 


	7. Tonight i wanna give u all my love in the backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut, look at the title ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be one of my longest chapters so far

Gerard's white Mary Janes kicked a small rock as he walked home, the cold truly getting to him this time. His little shirt barely covered anything but his nipples, and maybe it wasn't the smartest move to wear that...

The brunette whimpered and hugged his arms around himself, pulling his phone out of his bag and dialed Mikey's phone number. It rang for a few seconds before his brother finally picked up. Gerard swore he could hear teeth chattering like he was in some cartoon. It nearly made him giggle.

"Hello?" Mikey's voice sounded confused and Gee felt relief. "C-can you pick me up? Are you out of school?" There was a voice behind the line that Gerard heard before Mikey spoke up again. "Uh, I'm still in school, walking to my second to last class, why?" Gerard whined and hopped in his spot. "It's so c-cold and I don't think I can make it all the way before I freeze to death" His brother laughed and he pouted. "frank just left, I'm telling him to pick you up. Where are you?"

A car pulled up beside and Gerard looked at frank who rolled up his window and smirked, once again looking Gerard up and down. The boy shook, a slight blush from both the cold and the incantation of Frank looking at him like _that_. "U-um," Gerard stammered. "He found me, I'll see you at home Mikes, love you bye" he hung up before his brother could say anything and Frank motioned for him to sit next to him. He did.

Gee opened the door to the nice car and slid into the warm vehicle, he almost moaned at the temperature, his limbs melting into the leather seats. 

"Wanna pick a song?" Frank held up his phone and the pastel boy nodded excitedly, they hadn't even begun driving yet. Gerard typed in a song and it started, his head already bobbing. He mouthed along with the words. "I'm empty, I need fulfilling yes I do love," Frank's head shot to where Gerard was bobbing his head, giving him a raised brow. The brunette went on though, ignoring him. "I'm restless. Can't you see I try my bestest? To be a good girl, because it's just _us_." His voice was sweet- rich and it actually sounded good. Frank was surprised to hear how good he was at harmonizing. The song though... incredibly dirty and how sweetly promiscuous Gee sounded singing it made Franks pants tighten ever so slightly. Not his fault the male next to him was so attractive! The beat started to pick up and Gwen's voice came loudly through the speakers, "Tonight I'm gonna give you all my love in the backseat. Bubble pop electric, _uh oh_ " 

Gerard stopped singing after that, his heart was racing and he felt nervous with how thick the air had gotten with tension. The car was barely moving and the brunette quickly realized they were _definitely_ not near his house. Frank's hands clutched at the wheel and his knuckles were turning white! "F-Frank...?" the younger male hummed, "Where are we going?"

"Your house, princess, but we're taking the scenic way. We need to talk." Oh god. Gerard suddenly felt sweaty, he was not only being kidnapped but they were going to talk! Talk about _what_?!

"( _I'll get it!_ )  
The need to be satisfied  
( _Hey Johnny! Lemme go grab my sweater_ )  
Come pick me up, I want a ride  
 _(Hi, Mrs. Stefani)_ ( _Bye, Mom!_ )  
Hurry, hurry come to me  
 _(So, baby where you wanna go, huh?)_  
Drive-in movie  
Drive-in, move me  
Drive into me"

They sat in silence, minus the song, before Frank said something. Gerard looked out the window before the song switched, and the male wasn't lying after all. It really was a scenic view! When Frank finally spoke up Gerard had jumped, not expecting it at all. "Do you know," he turned the music down and took a deep breath. "Do you know how hot you are? I've had my eye on you for so long and I don't know how or why but I'm so attracted to you. You are- fuck, so hot. Frank's right hand landed on Gee's thigh but this time it was so close to his cock, nearly an inch away. The brunette started to breathe heavily. He was nervous. No one had _ever_ been interested in him and he was a virgin! The only people he has kissed were his mom and dad, and Jamia... okay, and _maybe_ Pete, one time, but he was upset and he had tried to comfort Gee. This though? It was something entirely new. 

"Calm down, baby," his voice was pure sex and it made Gerard shake in his skin. "Let me take care of you..." Before the brunette knew it, the car was parked in front of someone's house in a random Belleville neighborhood, and Frank has unbuckled Gee and brought him to the spacey back seats. Gerard suddenly felt shy, his eyes filled with tears as Frank looked at him with lust in his eyes. "Are you alright, princess?" Gerard nodded. He was more than alright. Gerard was the first one to initiate anything- his small hands going out to feel down Frank's torso. He wasn't extremely muscly but he was lean and felt strong, like he worked out. Gee liked that a lot. 

"God, look at you, my chubby boy. You're so-" he cut himself off by kissing Gerard. His lips were warm and slightly chapped and his kiss was hot and fiery, filled with want, need, and love. It definitely wasn't Pete's kiss that's for sure. Gee moaned into the sloppy kiss, his head spinning wildly. He felt spacey when they pulled away from each other, looking into one another eyes before Frank was suddenly rushing to take off his clothes. The punk male pulled down his pants and underwear, his hard cock standing proudly, bouncing from its release. Gerard's mouth watered and he whined, getting ready to pull down his skirt before Frank shook his head, "Keep it on, kitten. Wanna fuck you like that."

Blushing heavily Gerard nodded and allowed Frank to turn him around, he felt his skirt being lifted up and his underwear being pulled down while he pushed his ass out. His own cock was hard behind the now scratchy lace panties. "Look at your fat ass, all out just for me. How lucky am I, huh sugar?" Gee heard a tear and the sound of a bottle cap opening, he looked behind himself and saw some little bottle in the male's hands while he put a condom on. Frank saw him watching and smirked, "I'm gonna stretch you open, have you don't anything like this before?" When Gerard shook his head his smirk got wider, the mere thought of taking innocent Gerard Way's virginity made him nearly cum. "Okay, baby boy, I'll take good care of you.”

Gerard nodded and turned back around, feeling coldness against his asshole and a finger being inserted. He lurched at the pain, a stinging sensation that made him cry out. “Hurts, Frankie!”

”Sh, it’ll get really good soon. If it hurts too bad don’t be afraid to tell me, say cherry, okay?” Gerard nodded and allowed the male behind him to slowly thrust his finger, adding in another. The stretch felt weird but the pin was slowly going away. He whined and put his ass high in the air, his fingers holding for dear life on the car door.

”M-More! More!”

”Yes, my princess” Frankie added another and Gerard fully moaned this time, his body shaking like a tree in the wind. He was so sensitive, Frank loved it. “Okay sugar, I’m gonna put my cock in you, remember what I told you to say?”

”Cherry” Gee replied softly, not all that there. He felt dizzy but in a good way. Frank was being so gentle with him.

”Good boy” The male took his fingers out and lined himself up, stroking himself a few times so that he’s get the jolt of pleasure he’d want. He moaned softly and pushed his head in, the tightness nearly making him pass out. He stopped, looking and hearing to see if Gerard was in pain or not enjoying anything and when he couldn’t see or hear anything he went on, bracing on the seats as he pushed his hips the slightest bit. Gerard moaned and pushed back, though immediately regretting it when pain shot up his spine.

“Slow down, I don’t want you hurting yourself. Let me do the work” Gee nodded and allowed for Frank to fully sink the brunette on his cock, groaning at the feeling. “Please, do something” Gerard whispered and Frank complied. The punk’s soft hands hardly gripped at Gerard’s hips and he started to fuck into him, truly granting the pastel boy no mercy. Gerard, completely overwhelmed with the feelings, could only moan loudly into the glass window, fogging up the glass with his hot, breathy pants.   
  


“F-Frankie, mm, feels so good, pl-please”The younger male growled and sped up a bit, the tightness of the now _not_ virgin Gerard Way making him close. “You like my big cock, baby? Hm? You like when I use you for my pleasure?” Gerard nodded and reached down to pleasure himself, his cock bobbing hungrily under his baby blue skirt. He came hard as he stroked himself once and Frank followed, the clenching feeling throwing him off the edge. He spilled into the condom with a loud moan and his thrusts got sloppy until they stopped. He pulled out and kissed along Gee’s shoulder, the brunette whining and wheezing softly.

“You okay, princess?” Gee shrugged and sat up, his cum sitting on top of the leather seats sadly.

“That was f-fun Frankie, thank you for making me feel so good” the innocent boy kissed at the punk’s lips softly, his hands staying at his side awkwardly. Frank pulled away but then kissed him again quickly, hopping back into the front seat. Gerard slowly climbed up there too, pulling up his underwear uncomfortably and flattening his skirt while Frankie drove them to his house.

He heart buh bumped in his chest and whenever he looked over at Frankie he could feel himself getting warm.   
  


“Let’s get you home, kitty.”

* * *

Gerard was dropped off at home by Frankie, the punk walking Gerard in the house and kissing him at the front door. “I have to go home now, but I enjoyed my time with you. Here’s my number,” he handed him a slip of paper with messy blue ink. Gee smiled widely, taking it. “Call me” he kissed the boy, a softer kiss than their first one together but still just as good.

Mikey watched behind them with his jaw opened in shock and Frank winked at him when they finished kissing before putting one finger in his other hand which made a circle. The younger brother was in disbelief and his shock turned to disgust when his brother limped happily passed him, a blush on his cheeks and a hand on his back.

Mikey turned to him and followed him, “You gay bastard, you little twink” Gee squeaked and pushed his brother away who only giggled and tickled him. “Stop! Stop! You’re the g-gay twink!” 

“At least I didn’t fuck Frank Iero!”

Gerard pushed his brother and went down to the basement, ready to message Frank. “Shut up Mikes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is bubble pop electric by gwen stefani


	8. Count my sins, sugar

Gerard laid in his bed excitedly, slowly typing in Frank’s number and saving him as ‘Frankie’ with a guitar emoji.   
  


_ Gee <3 _

Hi hi Frankie <333 it’s Gee!!

_ Frankie _

hey baby :) 

_ Frankie _

how're you feeling?? Does anything hurt?

_ Gee <3 _

‘M feeling good sir!!! nothing hurts :3 How about you?

_ Frankie _

way better now that we are talking 

_Frankie_

you’re so impossibly cute I just want to eat you up 

_ Frankie _

can we call? :)

Gee grinned and didn’t bother messaging back before he was calling Frank. The punk answered quickly and excitement ran through the pastel boy at the husky voice. “Hey, Gee”

”Hi, Frank!” His feet kicked behind him and he felt like a teenage girl on the phone with her crush in an old Disney Channel original movie. He giggled at his own thought. “Hey, you’re so giggly, what’s up?”

”’m like a teenage girl talking to her c-crush cause my feet are kicking and I’m on my tummy” it was silent for a few moments and Gerard heard Frank laughing quietly, “Am I the crush?”

”Yes!” Gee yelled excitedly. He turned over is that he was on his back, “Y-You're the crush cause you attractive.” Frank frowned at that and rested his head on his hand. He sat at his old kitchen table, his feet crossed beneath him. “Well, I think you’re very attractive, you’re the crush on my end” Gerard gasped and Frank snickered, hearing the boy let out a soft ‘ _oh_ ’.

”But,” Frank started, catching Gee’s attention. “You’re also cute, adorable, handsome, pretty, beautiful—“ the older male cut him off with a loud whine.

”Hush! ‘M blushing”

“Fuck, you’re precious” Frank probably looked like a big dork— giant smile, leaning on a hand, rosy cheeks. Cupid’s arrow got him hard and deep.

”Stop, Frankie! I-I gotta say something about you now... mm, you’re very handsome ‘n I think that your tattoos are pretty!” Gee’s voice was soft with affection and Frank nearly collapsed. This boy was too much for his own good and he didn’t even know it!

Unlike the Way household the Iero household was loud at almost every hour of the day unless one of his parents was at work, then it was quiet and calm. His parents, very much happy with each other, we’re always loud— talking, laughing, fighting, whatever they were doing it was loud. He had some peace and quiet now, which was rare.

Frank smiled, “Aw, princess, ya really think of me like that?” Gerard hummed a yes and Frank’s smile widened. “Good, cause I want you to.” The pastel boy giggled and the two spoke until it was dinner time for Gee. The brunette sounded disappointed when he had to get off the phone with Frankie, and even more disappointed when Mikey poked fun at him for losing his virginity to Frank Iero in a car.

How was he supposed to resist him?! 

“Stop bullying me” Gerard whined, mouth full of cheese pizza. Mikey laughed and wiped his mouth, “It’s so fun! I saw the way you’d look at him and act around him! I’m so happy you two are together now” the air turned sour and the playful smile on Gee’s lips turned very quickly into a frown. Mikey noticed and froze.

“We aren’t together...” 

“... excuse me? Then why did you two have sex?” The older male blushed and shrugged, shamefully eating his food. Mikey felt enraged. “Did you even want to? Did he use you? Did he _force_ you?” Despite what others may think and despite what happened to them before, Mikey would get rid of Frank in a heartbeat if he hurt his brother. Using someone for sex is also a shitty thing to do though, Mikey didn’t like that either.

Gerard’s eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, “No! No, of course not! I wanted it too a-and I liked it a lot! He jus’ didn’t ask! That’s _all_ Mikes!” The younger brother grumbled and slumped in his seat, “It better be or I’m beating his ass up.” Although, Gee wasn’t too confident in his answer. He enjoyed it and did give consent but... did Frank even want to be with him? Surely Frank could find many more better people to date that dressed the same as him, liked the same things he did, and were more outgoing. Right?

“Wanna watch a movie?” Mikey’s voice broke Gee’s train of thought and the pastel boy nodded, a slight smile on his face.   
  


If anything, at least he had his brother. 


	9. Attached at the hip

“Hey, Mike” Ray leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, the curly-haired male making a small noise at the force. Gerard fake gagged and pushed himself in between them, making his way to his locker. The school, although mostly rundown, had installed brand new lockers the summer that Gee was starting his senior year. They were a muted scarlet, one of the school colors, and the inside of his was decorated with stuff he found from stores.

There was a circular rhinestoned mirror, a magnet basket that had a few mechanical pencils in it, some books and binders, and then a shelf to split it in half that had a plant on top of it with some of his favorite comic books. He remembered being excited at having his first ever locker that he, his mom, and Mikey went to the store and bought everything. He barely used it though.

Gerard shuffled through his school textbooks and pulled out his math one, sighing and going to shut it before a voice behind him made him jump. 

“Didn’t wanna say hi today?” Gee turned around quickly, relieved to see Frank. The punk was leaning against the wall, his short sleeves exposing his nice tattoos.

They were so... _hot_.

The slightly dirty thiught made Gee blush, “I-I was gonna! But I got so caught up—“ Frank cut him off, shutting his locker and picking up his pink backpack. “That’s alright, babe, come on, don’t wanna be late for math, now do you?” Totally stunned, the brunette could only bid and dumbly follow the male who gave him his hand. Frank’s hand was soft yet a little calloused at his finger tips and Gee just wanted to hold his hand forever, take care of it, kiss the over-worked areas, make him feel better. 

Frank looked back at the boy and chuckled at his dazed expression while he sat them both down at a table in the semi-empty math classroom. They didn’t have a lot of classes together but they now usually sat near each other unless a class had assigned seats. Their hands still clasped together tightly, “You okay, hun?”

Gee whimpered and nodded. Frank frowned, something was wrong.

”Gerard, what’s wrong?” The brunette shrugged and sat closer to Frank, snuggling into him like a little cat. He didn’t respond though, seeming to only cuddle into Frank’s warm cardigan. The punk male hummed and put his hands on Gee’s shoulders, stabling him and forcing him to look into his eyes.

The hazel orbs were glossy.

”Gee... what’s up, princess? You have to talk to me, I’m worried” Gerard whined and hugged Frank, his head digging into the punks neck. “–ss you...”

”What was that?”

”Miss you” Gerard looked up and smiled slightly. “Miss you” he repeated.

”I’m right here, honey, I’m not going anywhere” Frank was thoroughly confused. He didn’t expect Gee to act like that but also to not be that clingy. Not that he hated it! He loved it so much, he wanted to more and more but it was surprising. He wrapped an arm around Gee’s waist while the teacher filed in, apologizing for being late and hushing the students.

* * *

Gerard skipped lunch at the table with Mikey, Ray, Pete and everyone to sit in the library. The library was quiet and few people were allowed to eat in there, Gee always got a pass since he was a good kid.

His hand was currently bunched in his brown hair, gripping at the now soft locks like his life depended on it. His other hand, however, was carefully lining his art piece of the black haired boy and his nailed heart. He really liked this piece and couldn’t wait to show his family.

He headphones were shoved lazily in his ears and he tapped his foot to the beat. He _loved_ Bowie.

He jumped when a hand fell down on his shoulder and the brunette turned to see Frank with a tray of food, smiling smugly down at him. Gee pulled out his headphones, blushing wildly, “H-Hi, Frankie” 

“Hey, kitten. I was worried when you didn’t show up; you didn’t even tell me” Gee lowered his head, “‘m sorry, I just had to finish this... I really like it”

”Hm? Lemme see.” Frank’s tattooed hand carefully picked up Gee’s art piece, the paper tattered with eraser marks and stray sketch lines. It was so good. “Wow,” Frank breathed, his eyes taking in the whole piece. “This is really good, Gerard. I really like it”

”You do?! Thank you! I really like it too”

Frank was, of course, surprised to see sweet, innocent Gerard draw something so bloody. He loved it, but it was surprising.

A lot of things that Frank loved about Gerard surprised him. The younger male cleared his throat and chewed his soggy school burger. The flavorless meat slid down his throat as he swallowed and he wiped at his mouth. Gerard was watching him, head turned in curiosity.

”I was thinking about when I fucked you, I kinda just left you to be and to go home, but I’ve been thinking,” Gerard hummed, nodding, and he found himself leaning forward. Frank smirked, grasping the boy’s collar in his hands, pulling him closer, “I want to take you out on a date, make you _mine_.”

Gerard felt the same funny feeling he felt in the car and his eyes glossed over again, Frank noticed this time. Smiling dumbly Gerard spoke with no care, his brain moving a mile a minute.

“Yes daddy”

Frank froze, the hold he had on Gee’s collar loosening, and he went to stand. 

“Excuse me?”

Gerard snapped out of his daze and his once glossy-glazed eyes filled with tears. Frank stared at him with his mouth open, watching the brunette cry and plead to him, ”P-Please! ‘m sorry I didn’t mean to call you that! Please don’t hate me Frankie ‘m sorry, please” The boy shook in his spot, his eyes looking around anxiously and his breathing began to pick up. The brunette back up against the bookshelf behind him and immediately jumped back, as if it has burned him. Frank started to pranks as well watching the older male throw himself into a panic attack.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. I’m not mad at you and I don’t hate you at all, it just startled me” Gerard’s breathing evened out and he whimpered, looking up at Frank. His eyes were gorgeous.

“‘m sorry” 

“Don’t apologize, pumpkin”

Gerard only nodded and went silent, acting shy and sitting away from Frank. The punk sighed sadly and finished his lunch until the bell ring, signaling that they were able to go to their last period. The boys both stood up, threw out their lunches and walked side to side to their classrooms. 

When Frank knew they were going to have to split up he turned to Gee and made him look up at him, his large hand until the pretty boys chin. Gerard was amazingly beautiful— bright eyes, blushed cheeks, long lashes, contagious smile, kind heart...

Frank wanted him so _bad_.

The younger male rubbed Gee’s cheek with his thumb, smirking at the way the brunette leaned into the touch and practically purred.

”Have a good day kitty, I’m picking you up again so wait in the parking lot,” Gerard nodded and went to go walk away before he was stopped again. The Warning bell rung loudly above them but that didn’t stop Frank from turning to Gerard, getting close to his ear and whispering, “I loved the way you called me daddy”, leaving the boy a blushing mess in the nearly empty hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited :< sorry for the mistakes if there are any (which I know there are) and thank you for the kind comments! I don’t always reply but I always read them <333


	10. im trying to tell you we're one of the same

Frank had a lot of time to think as he sat in his class without Gerard in his arm. He was... confused. He didn’t know Gerard had a daddy kink or whatever _that_ was.

When the end of the day came, the punk rushed to his car and waited in the parking lot, perking up when he saw the boy dressed up in all baby pink and white came up to his vehicle and opened the passenger door. “H-Hi” he has said nervously, gently sitting down. Frank leaned over, buckled him in, and kissing his cheek. “Hey, kitten” Gerard sat rigid in his seat. He was playing a _very_ dangerous game, too dangerous. Frank was _way_ too hot to act like that. He was literally everything Gee wasn’t— tough, sexy, confident, daring, and sexy. Did he say that enough? He is so sexy. He so unapologetically him and Gee loved that. 

“How was your last class?” Gerard shrugged, looking out the window. “It was good but I missed you” Frank awed, letting his hand rest on the brunette's thigh for a quick second before he pulled away to start driving. He turned up the music, his phone once again connected to Bluetooth and playing a Black Flag song. He hummed along nonchalantly, banging his hand against the steering wheel. Gee watched him out of the corner of his eye and they sat in silence, the soft hum of the Bluetooth coming across the speakers.

Frank was stopped at a red light when he turned to the pastel boy, “How about this weekend for our date?”

Gerard smiled shyly and nodded, “Yes! I’d like that a lot, where would we go?” The younger male thought for a moment before he spoke up, “Where would _you_ want to go?” Gerard tapped at his chin for a moment before speaking.

”The beach! Why don’t we go to Point Pleasant? It’s only about an hour away...” Frank smiled and nodded. He doesn't go to the beach a lot and would love it. Although the water would be freezing, but they could just go to a restaurant and hang on the sand. “I would love that, Gee. How about Saturday and we leave at... 7:30?”

”Yes! Yes! Yes!” Gee bounced excitedly in his seat, clapping his hands together. Frank smirked, driving his car faster so that they were now in front of the brunettes house. Gerard turned in the seat, his hazel eyes wide and bright with hope and... something else Frank could pin point. He quickly leaned forward, his glossy lips catching Frank’s in a heated kiss. Their lips slide past each other with little to no effort at all, the gloss getting into Frank’s mouth as he moaned, hands coming up to cup Gee’s cheek. The pastel boy let out a sound and grinned, pulling a way shortly. His hair was a bit messed up and his lips were red and felt numb.

He was no where near used to kissing yet.

”See you at school, Frankie.”

Frank, in a haze, smiled and waved, watching the boy walk to his front door, “Bye princess”.

* * *

The Way household, for once in its life was loud. Gerard was confused, “Hello?” he yelled out uncertainly. “Geebear!” _Mom_.

The pastel boy melted and hugged his mom who came over to him from the laundry room in the garage. She smelled like office— like paper and sharpies, but with a hint of her usual perfume. “I got a few days off, boss let me come home early. I think your father is off tomorrow for a week. We can spend time together this weekend! Go shopping like we always used to!”

Gerard deflated, a whine coming from him. “Me and Frankie were supposed to go to the beach for a date...” her eyes widened and she gasped, “Oh, Gee. You’re growing up so much! What time do you guys leave and will we be able to meet him?” Because his parents were never home, most of the time, they never really got to meet Gerard and Mikey’s friends. They knew their names but not their faces. She was going to be shocked at how different he was from Gee.   
  
The brunette smiled nervously and nodded, “We leave at 7:30 tomorrow, super early.” She nodded, showing that she was listening as they both moved to the garage. It was a small, storage garage that had a two of Mikey’s guitars hung up on the wall and an amp on the ground. Unlike everything else in the garage they were shiny and weren’t collecting dust. Well taken care of. She turned to her older son and smiled kindly, crows feet gathering at her eyes.

”Wanna help me?” Gee smiled and stood next to her, folding clothes as she put some into the washing machine. They sat in silence but it was nice, anytime with his parents was good and he enjoyed it. 

Although he preferred his mother more. 


	11. Fishing for compliments in a sea of broken people

The weekend came quicker than either Gee or Frank expected it too— the Friday of school crashing like lightning in an open field. Gee went to bed that Friday feeling... nervous and excited. His dad had come home and his mom explained to him what was happening, he was all for it.

_ Frankie _

Good morning princess, I’m getting ready to leave to your house. Are you up and ready???

_ Gee <3 _

yes!!   
  


_ Gee <3 _

’m ready!!!

Frank didn’t message for a little while and Gerard waited on his couch, assuming that he was driving over, warm coffee clutched in his hands as he slowly faded in and out of sleep. His body was used to sleeping in on Saturday's. Almost all of his family was asleep except for his dad who sat at the kitchen table, coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, probably reading the news. 

They weren’t close but they were so similar in many ways.

  
_Frankie_

okau

_Frankie_

okay* I’m here :)

_ Gee <3 _

come in!!!

Gee hopped up, rushing over to the kitchen to put his coffee cup in the sink. Donald watched his son over his phone, “Is Frank here?” Gee nodded frantically and smoothed his skirt down. His hands shook slightly and he looked around the room. This is his first official date.

”He’s coming in, you wanna meet him?” His father nodded and got up, a tired smile on his face. The door to the Way household opened slowly and Frank peeked his head in, smiling when he saw his date. 

“Hey,” the punk let out. His smile was bright and he didn’t look tired at all. Gee smiled back, watching Frank shake his fathers hand and nod. “I’m Frank Iero, gonna take Gerard to Point Pleasant if that’s alright with you?” Donald smiled and nodded.

”It’s more then alright with me, Frank. Just make sure my boy’s comfortably and happy, that’s all I’m worried about” Frank grinned and nodded, wrapping a long arm around the brunettes waist. Gee looked at his dad, hugging him a little. “I love you! Tell mom and Mikes I love them too and that I’ll see you guys later!” The man nodded and let the boys go with a short wave. 

Frank lead Gee to the car, a bright smile on his face as he buckled in the blushing boy, “Get ready for an hour and a half in a car, babe.”

* * *

Gerard was _not_ ready for how much sitting in a car for an hour would hurt. Maybe he was being a little dramatic but he hated it.

Frank banged his hand on the steering wheel as he listened to the rock music over the radio. It was loud and Gee look around, bored. He whined and shifted in the seat, Frank looked over at him and smirked, turning down the music. “Getting bored, princess?”

Gee nodded, hands itching to grab the punks hands. “Yes” 

Frank only laughed and took one of Gerard’s hand in his, eyes still on the road as he kissed each and every one of the pastel boy’s fingers. The older male giggled and retracted his fingers. “We have only... 15 minutes left. We’ll be there in no time, I promise” 

Gee whimpered but nodded, “Okay, Frankie.”

And he was right, they got there in almost no time, the younger male speaking with Gerard to try and fill the silence before they got to the beach. It was mostly empty except for the occasional runner and the air was chilly, it ran through Gerard’s bones like a ghost and he was thankful that he chose to wear his favorite cardigan— it was pastel, of course, rainbow. 

Frank opened the door for him as he got out and Gee blushed, bowing his head as a thank you. “This way, kitten” they walked hand in hand until they were on the beach, shoes in hands.

The two watched the waves crash against the Jersey rocks and sand, the murky-colored water shifting the cold winds their way. They huddled to each other closely as they sat in the sand, sitting on some blanket Frank had randomly grabbed from his house. 

“I really like the beach,” Gerard said quietly, turning to Frank. The punk smiled and nodded, “I— uh, wanted to tell you more about me.. cause I don’t think you know a lot about me except that I’m Mikey’s weird older brother.” Frank perked up, a bit more interested now.

”Okay then, and I’ll do the same after you’re done”

Gerard smiled widely and nodded, “I’m Gerard Arthur Way— Mikey Way’s 18 year old brother who happens to live in the basement, my mom and my dad work at some boring office job and are gone most of the time, I really like pastel colors, and I love cute things. You already know I draw a lot, I love drawing I want to do it forever... and I think your really cool.” Frank aw’d, sitting up on the fuzzy blanket. His shoes were off and his black and red striped socks brushed against Gerard’s bare feet. 

“Hello I’m Frank Anthony Iero Jr. and I’m 17— I was in a band called Prencey Prep and I play guitar, I love punk-rock music, obviously,” he paused for a moment, as if to think. “I’m an only child and my parents are usually always home, they’re loud and it’s a bit annoying.” They laughed and Frank leaned on the older male, his head against Gerard’s own. He then swore, sitting straight up. 

“Did you eat, baby?” Gee shook his head and Frank got up with a heave, picking up his boots in his hands. “Let’s go to the diner over there, I didn’t eat either and I don’t want you starvin’”

The pastel boy jumped up and hooked his arm around Frank’s, a large smile on his face. The two walked to the sidewalk at the top and put on the shoes, making sure that no sand was on their feet as they made their way to the cute small diner in the little roundabout of the beach. There were three cars in the tiny parking lot as the two entered the place.

Frank did everything for the older male— opened the door, ordered his food, spoke up for him when the boy should blush and hide behind the menu. Gee was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date continued in next chapter !!!!


	12. now i wanna see you burn in hell

The two boys ate their breakfast giggling, talking about absolute nonsense. Frank shoved the fork in his mouth, giggled spilling from his mouth. “Okay, okay!” He started, “If you were going to pick between two dudes who sit at the table, between Pete and... Bert, who would you choose?”

Gee cringed and his behind his hand, “Oh _god_ , not Bert. I would definitely chose Pete over Bert any day. If you were to choose one guy out of Ray and Mikey, who’d you pick?” Frank’s grin widened and he rolled his eyes playfully. Of course Gee would as that out of all questions. “Since they’re both my best friends— Jesus, Gerard, why’d you have to chose them _both_?” Frank rubbed his chin, as if to show that he was in deep thought, and the pastel boy swung his feet and peeled up at the beautiful male with wide eyes, his fork full of syrup-drenched chocolate chip pancake.

”Okay, I got it... I’m picking Ray _only_ because I’ve known him longer.” Gee nodded and smiled, lips all sticky and messy from the syrup.

“Ith’sa goob foice!”

Frank bellowed with laughter, shakily picking up a napkin and wiping the brunettes face. Gee looked up at him all innocent-like, hazel eyes big and doe-like. He was precious. “Don’t talk with your mouth open, kitten. Its funny yes but it’s yucky, okay?”

Gerard’s mind went all dumb and he nodded, slumping against the table as Frankie’s hands held his cheek, rubbing the soft, pink-tinted flesh with the pad of his thumb.

“Yes, daddy”

* * *

Gerard swore he was drunk or drugged. He has never touched alcohol or drugs, other than smelling it from Mikey and his friends, but he _swore_ that something was going on. He had never felt this way about someone.

After Gerard called his friend you-know-what, Frank had frozen, his eyes shifting through emotions like the punk was switching through music on his phone on the hour long drive to the beach. His fork dropped on the plate and he excused himself to the bathroom, kissing the top of Gerard head as he left to totally not try to get rid of his hard on for 10 minutes.

The brunette sat at the booth, ready to leave and pinching at his skin as tears gathered in his eyes. He was so dumb, so so dumb and his mind replayed that over and over, belittling him and telling him that he fucked up. He believed it all.

When Frank left the bathroom Gerard was gone and he panicked, he waited at the table, thinking he was at the bathroom, for five minutes before he quickly payed at the front for the both of them and then left. He looked around the street, “Gerard?” He called loudly. He felt panic and worry ride in his chest like vomit. He felt sick.

”Gerard?! Where are you?” He made his way quickly to the beach to see the small silhouette hunched at the water. The punk out a hand on his heart and ran to the boy, a frown deep on his face. “ Gerard, what the fuck happened? Why did you just leave I thought we were having a good time?!” The brunette looked guilty as he looked up, red eyes and flushed cheeks.

“‘M scared y-you and you left... thought you weren’t gonna come back so ‘m left and was gonna call Mikes...” Frank groaned and sat next to the boy, blanket gripped harshly between his fingers. His once quick heartbeat slowed down the tiniest bit knowing the boy hadn’t completely abandoned their date.

“Kitten, no, I would never leave you. I just went to the bathroom because,” he paused, the look on Gee’s face telling him he was waiting. He could tell he was growing impatient so Frank sighed, hanging his head. “I should just say this now but I just— It turned me on and I just went to calm down, I promise.” Gerard’s eyes widened with every word Frankie spoke and he was very red by the end. Turned on...? That’s something Gerard has never encountered. He’s never gotten someone turned on.

”You... your thing got—“

”Yes, my penis was hard”

Gerard stared at Frank.

”Oh”

Frank let out a short laugh, “Yes, I didn’t just take you on this date as a friend. I’m genuinely interested in you, Gerard.” 

“Really?” The way the brunettes eyes sparkled made Frank nearly fall in love over again.

Over again? _Yeah_. 

Frank’s been infatuated with Gerard since the silly boy brought his stuffed animals up for Ray— the way he looked so excited and happy to be chatting about them made him so happy yet so sad knowing that he probably didn’t get to do that a lot. Frank wouldn’t mind hearing Gerard talk about the stuffies at all. In fact, he’d love it.

“Yeah, really. I wanted to take you out to ask you out but if you want to go than that’s fine. I don’t want to hold you back and I can just drive you back... but it’ll probably be awkward.” The punk reached a tattooed arm behind his head and he scratched, looking around awkwardly. The beach was a bit more filled now that it was a little later, just with people mostly exercising or with very young children. Gee whimpered, his small hands grasping one of Frank’s, “N-No please! I wanna go out with you too... ‘m bad at _this_ , never done it before”.

Frank stared down at the boy and smirked, “You’ll get _real_ comfortable with me, Princess,” he then leaned in, breath hot as it fanned over the shell of Gerard’s ear. The brunette found himself panting, eyes nervously wide. “Next time you’re bouncing on my cock— we’ll be _real_ close then.” The pastel boy gasped and jumped away from Frank who just cackled. Gerard pretended to be mad, but just kicked sand on the younger males leg, crossing his arms and pouting. He looked like a little puppy so Frank kissed his lips softly, kissing him hard enough to make sure that Gee would want more.

By the way that he chased the kiss, Frank succeeded, pulling away with a wide smirk.

“Your gay is showing Gerard” 

The boy smacked Frank’s thigh gently and giggled, “It’s _always_ showing, dumby.”

* * *

They didn’t end up staying at the beach for long at all, both becoming more bored as time went on. They left before noon, heading back down to Gerard’s house as the pastel boy passed out in the passenger seat, his body turned towards the window as he snored slightly.

Frank shook him lightly, waking him up with a kiss on his forehead. Gee whined loudly, making grabby hands at the male.

“So lazy” the punk joked, patting Gerard’s back as he held his heavy body tightly and locking his car. He shut the door with his foot and made his way to the Way household, three cars residing in the driveway. Frank groaned internally and knocked on the front door, not wanting to be rude.

An older woman with bleached blond hair and messy eyeliner opened the door, confusion etched on her features before she saw Gerard. She grinned knowingly, “I see you’ve come to return my son, you two have fun?” Frank nodded and he held out his hand, “I’m Frank Iero, your sons boyfriend. Fed ‘im breakfast and we mostly sat at the beach, we both got bored so I thought we’d head home.” 

She nodded, opening the door wider and moving aside. “Come in, Frank! Pretty sure you know where his bedroom is, feel free to stay as long as you’d like, we don’t bite” Mrs.Way shut the door behind the two and smiled, nodding when Frank thanked her and made his way down the skinny basement steps. The stairs were dark and he felt a bit of fear, thinking he was going to fall, before he made it down.

The doom screamed Gerard— pastel, stuffies everywhere, fairy lights, his art, presumably, hung on the walls. It was cute and soft and overall fluffy.

Frank smiled and laid the brunette down, “Hey, Princess. Dunno if you’re awake but I might go—“ Gerard’s hands shot out and he latched into Frank’s middle, shining deeply. “Stay! Please. Wanna cuddle” The punk awed and nodded, allowing the sleepy male to scoot over so he could make his way next to him. Frank kicked off his shoes and made sure to wrap his arms tightly around his boyfriend. The older male made a soft noise of contentment and kissed softly at Frank’s lips.

”Thank you for a great day, Frankie” 

“You’re welcome, baby”

Frank isn’t ashamed to say he fell asleep shortly after.


	13. Golden Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted the chapter not finished :) sorry yall !

Gerard didn’t know how to approach the Daddy topic at _all_ and it lived under his skin, eating away at his bones and bothering him. The pastel boy itched at his arm and whined, sitting up in his bed as he rubbed at his eyes. Frank laid next to him, mouth slightly agape, as he snored a little. Gee thought it was cute.

He put a hand on the punks chest— fingers flat and warm against the cotton. “I like calling you d-daddy,” he said softly, his whispers reverberating in his head. Frank twitched a bit, hoping that his boyfriend didn’t catch that he really wasn’t asleep. The touch of his hand on his chest had waken him up. The brunette went on softly, “And it makes me... ha- _hard_. Was scared to tell you cause it’s really weird, but I saw it in a v-video and I really liked it...” the _sleeping_ male hid a smile and he slowly opened his eyes, letting out a sleepy yawn. Gee jumped back, from where he was in a kneeling position, and the bed creaked beneath him.

”Hi, princess.” Gerard squeaked and bowed his head, “Hi, Frankie. Did you sleep good? My mom made dinner and you m-might like it.” The male whispered, his bowed head making something within Frank stir. This boy was screaming ‘submissive’ and he didn’t even know it 

“I’d love it, bub. Let’s go” the new nickname jumpstarted the pastel boys heart and he allowed himself to be lead up the stairs by Frank’s hand in his. Mikey, Donna, and Donald were already at at the table with empty plates and a pot that had steam rising from it. They looked towards the two boys and smiled, thought Mikey had a glint in his eyes, Gee ignored it though.

“Hey boys, made some chicken and rice. The table is only a four person table so we had to get another chair, you both will have to be sat a bit close together, if you don’t mind” the two seniors looks at each other and shrugged, a light blush on Gee’s cheeks. 

“I thank you so much for the dinner, Mrs.Way, but I’m vegetarian so I’ll only eat the rice, if you don’t mind” Donna gasped and put a hand over her mouth, her manicured fingers lightly touching her cheek. Gerard cursed loudly, eyes wide, “Fuck I’m sorry, Frank, I didn’t know” the punk smiled at his boyfriend and patted his knee while they sat down, and while gently testing the waters Frank leaned in, making sure that the rest of the Way family was distracted getting dinner. Gerard looked startled fore a moment, body tense.

”Don’t swear, princess.”

The older male nodded tightly, head ready to bow in some form of an apology before his mom took the plates from in front of them both, giving her son both chicken, rice, and broccoli and Frank only rice and broccoli.   
They thanked her and everyone began to eat. It was insanely good, Frank was surprised— for rice it was flavorful and the right amount of softness, and the broccoli was just regular steamed broccoli but it was good. 

Gerard and Frank’s knees touched underneath the table as they were practically sat on top of each other. Mikey and Donald engaged in a funny conversation about something while Gee ate silently, picking at his chicken with his small fork boredly. His fingers tapped at the wooden chair and he looked over to Frank who was already looking at him, soft smile on his face. Gee blushed and quickly looked away, shoving a big piece of buttery broccoli in his mouth. 

That’s how the rest of dinner went— Gerard being too shy to engage in anything with Frank but it’s okay cause Frank loved it, he basked in how embarrassed and flustered he made the boy. It made him feel powerful in a weird way.

When everyone was done dinner, Gerard stood at the small car with Frank in the cold Jersey air. He would never get used to the chill. 

“I don’t want you to go...” Frank frowned and allows a tattooed hand to snake around Gerard's pale throat and rub it, the action making the brunette suck in a breath and whine. He was sensitive. Frank will remember that.

”I don’t either, Gee, but I’ll be with you again Monday through the weekend over and over again. You have my number and I’d love to call you” Gerard blushed and nodded, letting himself fall into Frank’s open arms, peppering the slightly taller male with kisses on his cheeks and lips. The punk laughed and did the same, eliciting giggled from his boyfriend. His hand moved to Gee’s cheek.

”Don’t be too sad, princess. I’ll see you later, yeah?” He nodded and kissed Frank one last time, watching his boyfriend strap himself into his car.

”Goodbye, daddy!”

* * *

When Frank got home and said hi to his parents and went up to his room after he told them that Donna had already fed him. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and smiled at the messages from Gerard. They were sickly sweet. 

_Gee <3_

Miss you already daddy </33 stay safe pls

_ Gee <3 _

kisses?

_ Frankie _

aw baby, I’m always safe but I was extra safe for you don’t worry your pretty little head <3

_ Frankie _

you can always have kisses

Safe to say both of the boys went to bed with big smiles on their faces.


	14. Filling as sweet as cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no malls near Belleville that aren’t like 3 hours out (that I know of, I’m probably wrong) so let’s just pretend there IS one : )
> 
> Not me spoiling the chapter

Donna, in the midst of wanting to spend as much time with her sons as she could before she had to go back to work, brought Gerard and Mikey to the mall. She woke the two boys up early, “Wake up, Gee! We’re going to the mall! You, your brother, and I!”

It was _way_ too early for the pastel boy— he groaned and yelled that he was getting up, putting on some cute clothes and letting his family upstairs. Mikey and Donna looked at him, smiling. “We’ll get breakfast on the way, come on boys” they both nodded and followed their mom to her car, a white SUV she’s had for years. It was quiet old.

Mikey took the passenger seat, sticking his tongue out at Gerard in the process. Gee slumped in the backseat and his annoyance was quickly forgotten about when he fell asleep, he woke up just as they were finding parking at the average sized Belleville Mall. It had just about everything and it was always packed on the weekends, maybe that’s why they came extra early.

Gee yawned, his hand shooting out and hitting a bag with something warm in it— probably breakfast. 

“We’re here boys! Gerard do you mind if I stay with Mikey since he’s not 18 yet? I’m gonna give you 150 dollars, spend it how you like and make sure you keep contact with me on your phone, alright?” Gerard nodded and took the money his mom gave to him as they left the car and walked to the front entrance. There were a few cars around them in the parking lot and the inside of the mall was lit up.

Gee smiled to himself and tucked the money in the band of his skirt as they separated, Donna kissing the top of her eldest sons’ head as a departure. The brunette watched them go and he immediately whipped out his phone.

_ Gee <3 _

Hi daddy!!! I’m at the mall and I got money to spend :333

_Gee <3_

hope u slept good!!!

_Frankie_

hey baby, I slept great

_Frankie_

Have fun and stay safe <3

_Gee <3_

thank you :< I wish you were here though...

_ Frankie _

aww, I wish I was too Gee

_ Frankie _

But have your fun and get good stuff

Gerard pouted and slipped his phone back into the waist band of his skirt. What did he _really_ want to buy?

 _OH_!

The brunette perked up and made his way towards Hot Topic, the mostly all black store standing out amidst the colorful front the other stores had. He heard Lindsey and Jamia talking about nice jewelry and band t-shirts from there that they thought he’d like.   
Gerard entered the loud store and looked around in awe. It looked so cool!

  
He made his way around— he picked up a pastel rainbow cardigan, a set of chokers called Star Candy Bear, and a pink cheerleader-like skirt. He payed for the stuff and left, wondering where to go to next. The brunette walked down the mall looking at the different stores while eating the lukewarm breakfast sandwich his family had gotten him when he was asleep. He chose to stop and get some things from Lush, H&M, and then decided to check in Spencer’s for more jewelry that his two friends said he should get.

Spencer’s was dark and cramped inside. When he entered he could see the things that Mikey and his friends smoke out of. He blushed brightly and went to the wall with t-shirts, backpacks, and shoes.

”Hello!” A cheery voice spoke up behind him causing him to jump. The male turned around and saw a short girl, no taller than him, in a shirt with a name tag smiling at him. “Welcome to Spencer’s! Is there anything you need help searching for?” Gerard was silent for a moment before he shook his head. “No... I’ve never been here before t-though so I’m really lost” she nodded and smiled, stepping closer. Gerard felt his heart rate pick up and he made a small noise. The employee didn’t seem to notice or care though and began talking.

”The front is a mix of everything— merch, bongs, belts, lighters, you name it and the back is the adult section” Gerard perked up at that. Adult? He’s an adult! “Thank you so much” he immediately moved to the back, passed the counter where the cashier tipped his head to him. The brunette nodded and was suddenly stood in front of the ‘adult’ section with his mouth agape, eyes wide, and cheeks rosy— like _always_. It was sexy toys— big rubber, silicone cocks that were in boxes.

Gerard whined at the stirring of his length and home moved to a wall of phallic vibrators, a pink, sparkly one caught his eye.

”7 and a half inches... vibrating, 6 settings... comes with lube...” Gerard didn’t know what any of that meant but he grabbed it, also grabbing a medium-sized buttplug with a gem at the base. He paid for everything, not looking the cashier in his eyes as he scurried out of the store with the Spencer’s bag in his hand. He shoved it as discretely as he could in his hot topic bag and covered the top with the lush bag, hoping no one could tell that it was sex toys.

Gerard met his family with a blush on his cheeks.

Frank was going to _love_ what he had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapterrr sorry for the mistakes : )


	15. Maybe you’re special, I don’t know yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediate smut!! Innocent Gee being not so innocent

When Gerard got home he thanked his mom, giving her the left over money he had and left downstairs. He took pictures of the clothes and jewelry he got, sending it to Lindsey, Jamia, and Frank. They all loved it, telling him it fit his aesthetic perfectly.

The Spencer’s bag though... it teased him. He bit his lip and slowly took out the two items, unboxing them quickly and tossing the boxes, once broken down, into his small room trash. He shakily took off his skirt and undies, taking the lube from the box and rubbed it all offer the pink dildo vibrator. He’s never done _this_ by himself. He was scared.

Gerard did what he watched someone do in porn once, he aimed the dildo at his hole, face down into the rug in his room, and pushed in. The pain of the initial entering was quick, not even 2 seconds, before it was gone and Gee moaned at the feeling. It felt like Frank, but less warm and less human-like.

The brunette stuck his ass out more, carefully pushing the dildo in and out. He pushed back on the toy and whined, “Mm good, daddy...” but then something struck. Smirking a little, Gerard grabbed his phone and balanced it against his shoe and opened his messages with Frank. ‘ _Send Video_ ’ flashed on the screen and he clicked yes, staring back at himself— ass up, toy inside of him. He bit his bottom lip and pressed record, looking directly at the camera with nodded eyes, mouth open as he repositioned himself, ass to the camera. He turned around and watched himself push the dildo in and out... in and out. 

His moans were quiet and subtle until he sped up, “Yes, Daddy, please— _hm_ , please–“ his whines were high-pitched and girly. “Got this and a b-buttplug to look– _oh fuck_ , pretty for you– _ah_ ~,” he stopped speaking to push his ass out further, the feeling of the toy hitting something in him that made him feel amazing. The feeling boiled at the pit of his stomach— like his moms famous chili, warm and hot and spicy. Gerard went on, panting and breathless, he clicked the button at the base and the vibrations lurched his forwards. 

The dildo buzzed against his prostate and he screaming into the rug, his legs becoming shakier and shakier as he turned up the settings.

”O-Oh god, _mm_ , please please please s-so good... so– _OH_ ” Gerard's cock bounced against his stomach, precum leaking onto the floor below him. His hand was moving quickly behind him and all he could mutter out was ‘daddy’, ‘mm please’ and ‘fuck yeah’. The brunette then switched his position, looking at himself on his phone. He had been recording for three minutes already.

Gee was on his knees, legs spread and dildo beneath him as he bounced greedily on it, body shaking like a telephone pole in a hurricane as he cursed and cried and moaned into the air. “Please Frank fuck me s-so _gooood_ ” he dragged out the o’s, one of his hands shooting out to hold his stomach, a funny feeling building up. This is what he felt when Frank fucked him in his car...

”Oh _god_ , I’m gonna cum, daddy” his voice was hoarse and the vibrating dildo slipped from his hole as he lurched over, crying as he shook and cum into the carpet, some of his cum splattering on his phone, “Daddy please, _mm_.” He sat back on his knees and wiped at his forehead. He then leant down, eye level with the camera as he tongue darted out to taste his salty cum. It was bitter as he swallowed it and before he stopped recording, to send to his boyfriend, he spoke to the phone.

”I hope you enjoyed that, Frankie.”

It took only five minutes, as long as the video, for Frank to start spamming Gee. The brunette had already cleaned up the floor and his new toy (and himself) before he looked, giggling at his boyfriend.

  
_ Frankie _

gee... holy fuck

_ Frankie _

First of all, I thought I told you no swearing but second of all, holy fucking shit that was so hot

_Frankie_

Where the hell did you get a dildo let along a buttplug?? Are you trying to kill me?!?!?!

  
_ Gee <3 _

im glad you like it daddy <33 

_ Gee <3 _

i wanted to surprise you..

_ Frankie _

Surprise me you did, dirty boy

_ Frankie _

God you made me cum

_Frankie_

* _image attached_ *  
  


Gee’s eyes widened at the photo— Frank’s large cock, hard and flush at the tip, with the punks tattooed hand around it while cum pooled at the bottom. The pastel boy bit his lip and pressed down on his worn out, limp cock. He whined and quickly messaged back.

_ Gee <3 _

omg you can’t do that to me

_Frankie_

awww but I can and I did

_Frankie_

wanted to show my princess how he made me feel

  
Gerard smiled and kicked his legs happily.

_ Gee <3 _

hnggg I love you daddy

_ Gee <3 _

Thank you for being perfect <333

Gerard grinned and shut off his phone, heart feeling light and ready to go upstairs before his hood plummeted. He did _not_ mean to tell him he loved him. Frank had already seen it and messaged him before the brunette could delete it.

A little fear sat at the bottom of his tummy and he rubbed at it anxiously, reading the messages.

Frankie  
  
Oh god angel, this is a bit nerve wracking

_ Frankie _

But holy shit I love you too

_ Frankie _

I’ve loved you since Mikey first even mentioned you. I remember it “Hey my older brother is a little weird— he dresses in all pink and pastel and is obsessed with stuffed animals, if he bothers you just go along with it” and little 16 year old Gerard who lived in the basement came up giggling and telling everyone he was leaving with his friends.

I thought you were so cute, Gee. You won’t even believe it

_ Gee <3 _

oh I believe it!! I thought you were amazing

_ Gee <3 _

you were the most handsomest boy ever

_ Frankie _

Fuck I love you, I love you so much

_ Gee <3  _

I LOVE YOU!!! I love you I love you

Gerard wouldn’t have asked for anyone better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one fo the last chapters :( what do y’all want to see before this ends?


	16. Cause I’m obsessed with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t keep my hands off of smut

When the two were back at school they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other— always touching, hugging, kissing, as if there weren’t people around him.

Gerard sat on Frank’s lap and hummed into his chest, he shifted his hips and something hit deep inside of him—

“Oh” he moaned softly. Frank looked down at him with a weird look and he blushed. He totally forgot he wore his new— _ahem_ , buttplug to school. The rubber toy sat in him, filling him and hitting his prostate in a way that had him grinding into Frank’s leg.

”Princess, what’re you doing fucking my leg like that? What’s wrong?” Gerard merely sighed and looked around. The teacher of, of course, hasn’t come in yet. Why was the math teacher always late? The students were turned away from the two in the back and turned to their friends. Gerard mewled and shook slightly, “H-Hurts daddy. Please help.”

Frank’s eyes widened and he looked around, “Kitty, what is wrong? What happened?”

”I p-put in a buttplug this morning and I thought I could handle it but it’s so–so good” The younger male looked at Gerard like he was insane, like he had suddenly sprout twelve heads until he was smirking. “And how do you expect me to help you?”

Gerard whined, his hard cock showing underneath the skirt and Frank hissed. His tattooed hand pushed on it slightly from underneath the table, his fingers prodding and poking, making the brunette moan and shake. His moans were not loud, but instead were breathy and light... just Frankie’s favorite.

”You have to be quiet for daddy, Gee. There’s so many people here you don’t want them to hear how loud of a slut you are, huh?” Gerard shut his eyes and sat rigid as his boyfriend lightly stroked him. His mouth was clamped shut and he shook his head. “N-No– _oh_ ” he lurched forward and sent the chair wobbling a bit which caused a chain of eyes to look towards them. They smiled awkwardly and apologized before the students just looked away, not caring a bit.

Frank looked at Gerard, “Look at you, can’t even control yourself. How about we skip and go to the bathrooms? Daddy can fuck you in the stall like the dirty thing you are.” Gerard didn’t have to be told twice before he and Frank were running to the nearest boys bathroom, both bodies crammed into a single stall with the boys’ skirt to the floor, his pretty cock sticking out of the lacy underwear all red and bouncy. 

He was bent over, face and hands flush against the dirty stall door as Frank played with the plug in him. The gem was beautiful and caught the sheen from the LED lights from above. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Princess” he pushed at the plug and watched Gerard’s muscle clench. The older male moaned softly.

“P-Please don't tease and please–“ he stopped and just stuck out his ass. Frank smirked, “‘Please’ what? I’m not going to give you what you want until you ask me properly.” The brunette cried out and pushed his ass back even further, pushing Frank so that he nearly fell on the toilet.

Gerard whined, “Please fuck me, Daddy! Take out my plug and fuck me already! I-I’m already lubed up and prepared just please, use me!”

Frank smiled widely and did as he was told. His fingers carefully plucked out Gerard’s plug and he threw his head back seeing his asshole gape and flutter. It was a pretty sight— the pale pink muscle practically begging to be filled and to be stretched. And Frank did just that.

The punk unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, he quickly pulled out his cock and put himself into his boyfriend. They both moaned at the feeling and Frank grinned, his hands going around Gee’s waist as he fucked into him roughly. “No mercy,” he grumbled out. Gerard whined. “Look at you, toy. Just my little pet for me to use, what would your family think if they saw you like this?”

Gerard moaned at that and his chubby legs buckled but he didn’t fall with how hard Frank was holding him. “They would t-thing I’m a slut! And a whore! And a–“ 

Frank laughed, grunted at the feeling of how tight his boyfriend was. His hips snapped almost expertly, he knew all of the right points to hit and rub against. The punk male grabbed Gerard’s small cock in his hand and he started to jerk him off, the girlish moans from the male in his ear. “Yes, pet, exactly. You’re a slut and a whore, but you’re mine.”

”Yours! ‘M gonna cum!” Gerard’s asshole clenched around Frank’s cock, draining him of his cum as they ejaculated together. Their moans practically harmonizing when they finished.

“God, you’re so good, come here let me clean you up.”

* * *

“Gerard Way and Frank Iero to the office.”

The two groaned as they made their way out of the bathroom together, the punk male behind his boyfriend zipping up his fly. The brunette blushed a little and they made their way to the office close together.

”What did we do wrong?” Gerard’s voice was soft and anxious, Frank felt that way but he didn’t let it show. Instead, he clasped his boyfriends hands in his and shrugged. “I dunno, baby. If it’s anything bad, put the blame on me. I don’t want you doing that stuff they d–“

”No!” Gerard looked at Frank like he was crazy and his mouth was pulled up in a grimace. “I want to do it together, whatever it is...”

Frank smiled and kissed the male, “Okay, pet, whatever you say. You’re the boss” the older male only blushed and hung his head as they walked through the old wooden doors of the office— a silver plaque on the wood labeled ‘ _OFFICE_ ’.

The receptionist looked up and smiled at the two teens, “Good afternoon Mr.Way and Mr.Iero, Donna Way is here to pick you both up? Or at least dismiss you from school, she mentions Frank Iero had a vehicle.” Gerard’s eyes widened and he looked to see his mom sitting in the chairs at the front, she got up and smiled at them.

”Hey boys, how’s school been?” They looked at each other, exchanging a glance and smiled secretively.

”Amazing”

”Great!”

Donna laughed, rolling her eyes, and told the boys to follow her. When they were outside she turned to them, “I just thought I’d be nice and let you guys have a day out together to do whatever. I hope you guys have a good day, Gerard do not forget to text me, okay? I don’t want y’all disappearing on me” Gerard ran and kissed his mom on the cheek, a large smile on his face.

”Thank you so much mom! We’ll have the best day! I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, G. See you two later, alright?”

They both nodded and smiled at the blonde woman who made her way to her car, “Thank you, Donna!” She winked as she got into her car and the boys grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! Happy Kwanzaa!!!! Happy (late) Hanukkah!!!! Stay safe <3333 love you all


	17. Opal and diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sponsored by Spencer’s or off brand Kay Jewelers

They decided to go to the mall.

After Donna said her goodbyes, they left the parking lot together and then eventually separated, the loud music blaring from Frank’s speakers as they sped down the road towards the mall.  
  
When they got there the two walked into the large shopping centre hand in hand, looking at the shops in interest. “Where do you wanna go, pet?” Frank said softly, “It’s on me.”

Gerard tapped on his chin, looking around before a devious idea sparked in his head. He smiled innocently, “Spencer’s! I can show you the adult section” Frank let out a laugh and allowed for the male to struggle remembering where the shop was and drag him around. Was he showing him where he got his toys? Does he think Frank’s never been to Spencer’s before?

The pastel male skipped into the store and waved at the employees who welcomed him back, smirking at the punk male attached to his hand. They knew what was going down, they saw this al other time. Frank stepped back and looked at amount of toys, “Do you want something?” It’s been a while since he’s been here.

Gerard shrugged and innocently looked to his boyfriend, eyes fluttering. “Do _you_ want something?” The males mouth formed an ‘O’ and he grinned. He chose a few things and they went to pay for them, he turned to Gee, “These are for later.” The brunette grinned and nodded, taking his boyfriends hand as they walked out of the store.  
They wandered around the mall together for at least 30 minutes, talking and giggling to each other. Frank held Gerard in his arms as they sat on a bench in front of a random jewelry store.

Gerard eyed the store and turned to Frank.

”Daddy...?” The punk male jumped at the sound of Gee’s voice and looked down at him.   
  
“Yes, pet?” The brunette blushed and hid his face in Frank’s chest, earning a chuckle from the younger male. “I wanna get married...”

”Really?” He sounded hopeful, and he felt hopeful. If he was going to get married to anyone he wanted it to be Gerard. The male was perfect for him, he thought.

”Yeah! I w-wanna get married now!” Frank froze when Gerard dragged him into the jewelry store in front of them. The ladies and one guy that were behind the counters looked at them oddly before smiling. Gerard smiled shyly back and went to go look at a case with small rings that weren’t diamond. He wasn’t into diamond.

”Frankie, look,” he pointed to a shiny ring labeled as ‘Opal’ with a diamond band. It was cute. “I love it.” He was staring at it with large eyes, fully bent over to try and magically see it closer. A Jeweler walked over to them and smiled, “May I help you two?”

Frank nodded, “We would like to look at the Opal with the diamond band, silver please.” They nodded and opened the case from where they were, gently taking it out and setting it on top of the glass. Gerard, excited and in love with the jewelry, jumped in his spot and looked at it closely. The Jeweler stood taller and a wide smile overtook his face, he took pride in the compliments Gerard was giving the piece.

”That is our Hallow cut Opal with a diamond band, it’s a collab with a smaller brand so the price was met in the middle. It’s not a diamond and the diamonds are so small that they aren’t worth as much, the price is $250.67.” Frank nodded and looked at while Gerard continued to ogle it. He looked cute.

”I’ll buy it,” The punk pulled out his card and handed it to the shocked worker before they took it with a curt nod. Frank knew that they looked a bit too young to be buying a pretty expensive engagement ring. Gerard stared at his boyfriend and shook him, eyes wide. “Frankie no!” The transaction was already made and the ring was in a beautiful velvet white box with a light pink satin interior. The punk thanked the worker and made his way, after signing some papers, with Gerard’s hand in his and the ring shoved into his jeans pocket.

The pastel male eyed the back pocket and Frank led them to a bench.

”Gee, you know I love you, right?”

”Yes daddy” Frank nodded and praised him softly, rubbing the boys knee. 

“Do you know why I bought you the ring?” If Gerard had a mirror he would be embarrassed with how red he has gotten. He blushed deeply and hid his face in his hands, shaking his hands. “No daddy—“

”I think it would be a little silly to get married now but I wish for it to be our promise ring– give me your hand, sugar,” Gerard held out his left hand and Frank took it softly, pulling the velvet box from his back pocket gracefully and opening it. He pulled the pink from its place in the satin and held it out. Their eyes met and Frank smiled widely, “I love you Gerard– you are gentle, you are so kind, you’re so loving, and you are so mine. I can’t wait to spend days, and months, and years with you, it makes my heart race fast. I promise that this will not be the only ring you receive and I promise to give you everything you need and want, I want to make you happy... I want to love you over and over again,” The punk slid the pink on Gerard’s ring finger and the brunette gasped. It fit perfectly on his chubby little fingers.

“I promise to love you, I promise to be by your side until you’re sick of me.”

Gerard pouted and when the ring was fully on his finger her jumped in his seat excitedly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, he kissed Frank’s ear, “I love you Frankie, you’re my hero.”

* * *

Frank drove his boyfriend back to his house and they knocked on the door, Gerard smiling when Mikey opened the door. He held up his hand and waved his ringed finger in his brothers face. “I got promised and you didn’t!”

The lanky boy gaped and let the two through, his brother practically bouncing off the walls from excitement. 

“I got promised!” Gerard yelled throughout the house, hand in the air. “And you didn’t!”


	18. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue :33 not much about it

“Daddy?” Gerard whispered, shaking his fiancé awake. Frank shifted and groaned, his hazel eyes blinking open and meeting Gerard’s own. He smiled and reached up, bringing the redhead down to kiss him. “Hi princess. Have you been up long?” Gerard shook his head, his, now grown out, hair shaking along with the movement.

”Nope! Woke up a little less than five minutes ago. I was so bored!” Frank laughed and kissed him again. “Alright, hon. Why don’t you go downstairs and I’ll make us breakfast.” Gerard’s eyes widened and he nodded excitedly, jumping from their shared bed and running down the stairs. The punk male laughed softly to himself hearing his fiancé’s feet padding down the steps. He was probably already sitting at the table with his hands folded and his feet kicking underneath him.

Frank got up slowly and headed to the bathroom, ready to brush his teeth.

These last two years were insane. Every day was different and Gerard stuck by him for so long, even sticking by so long that Frank got the opportunity to propose after they had graduated from high school. It was almost like a dream and they stayed in the “honeymoon stage” for those three years together: never needing to argue, always on cloud 9... you know?

Frank let out a yawn as he stretched, raising his arms to the ceiling as he mimicked Gerard’s earlier movements and started on his way down the stairs. The redhead was sitting at the small dining table for two with a slight smile on his face as he played a game on his phone. “You want pancakes or waffles?” Gee looked up, eyes wide, and he yelled out, “Waffles!” As if his life depended on it. Frank had gotten used to their small, cute apartment in New Jersey. It was everything they could have asked for.

The older male pulled some pans from a cabinet close to the ground, Gerard bounced on his feet behind his fiance, a large grin on his face. He loved waffles and Frank was always the best at making them, “Gee, can you get the waffle maker out for me, please?” The younger male nodded and grabbed the cookware, heaving it up on the counter with ta loud clank. 

Frank couldn't help but think _this_ was it— the silence in the kitchen as he cooks with Gerard giggling and watching him. It wasn’t much but he longed for hours like this, with him.

”Oh! That one is _perfect_ , Frankie!” Gee squealed as he watched his fiancé butter the golden brown waffle. He chuckled and out it on a plate, pouring more waffle mix into the oiled cookware.

“Can you mix the eggs, don’t want them burning” The red-head nodded enthusiastically and moved over to the scrambled eggs in the pan that sizzled warmly. It smelled delicious. He hummed to himself and swayed a bit as he held the spatula and mixed up the eggs. He giggled a little and snuck a look at Frank who was flipping a few more Waffles onto the plate and putting butter on them while they were still warm.

”Let’s eat.”

* * *

Gerard and Frank cuddled on the couch, watching some movie that they had just thrown on.

The older male looked down at his perfect fiancé, his heart swelling with pride and happiness and love.

”I love you, baby”

Gee looked up, a wide smile on his face. He reached up and kissed Frank on the mouth, “I love you too, Frankie.”


End file.
